dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin Ozotto
is a Majin that appears in the Sega System 32 arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. in 1994. His nickname is the "Super Monster". Despite not appearing in the original manga, he was mentioned on the cover of one chapter of the manga, as an advertisement for the arcade game. Appearance Ozotto appears as a tall horned demon with three red eyes. His body is a variety of colors: his skin being pink, his hips, chest, and shoulders being black, his scale-esque areas being blue, and his armored areas being dark pink. Both forms of Ozotto were designed by Akira Toriyama. Notably, Ozotto bears quite a large resemblance to one of Cell's original designs, suggesting that he was based on Cell. He also displays elements similar to Frieza in his second form. Biography Bakckground Majin Ozotto once ate a whole planet.Ozotto encounter ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga At some point in the nine days before the Cell Games, Ozotto comes to Earth in order to fight the strongest warriors on the planet. The Z Fighters sense his presence and fight him: first above the ocean where he takes the form of the strongest among them, and then on the Green Planet, eventually defeating him. ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Majin Ozotto was imprisoned on the Prison Planet by Fu, he obtained the Three-Star Special Dragon Ball. In the game Ozotto encounters Goku's group, he tells them he has been observing them and suggests they team up to defeat the Evil Saiyan, however Vegeta refuses as Ozotto is too shady. Power ;Video games In his base form Majin Ozotto is powerful enough to fight the likes of Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Vegeta or Piccolo in a one-on-one battle. Techniques *'Flight' – Ozotto can fly using ki. *'Energy Barrier' – Like any other character in the game, Ozotto can create a black energy shield to stop attacks as a defensive technique. *'Multicolored Energy Blast' – A large multicolored ''ki'' blast. Ozotto charges the energy for it in his tail before spinning around and throwing it. *'Tail Attack' – Ozotto can attack his opponent with his long and powerful tail. *'Transformation' – Ozotto is capable of transforming into a second form. *'Shapeshifting and Mimicry' – A technique where Ozotto transforms into any character and gains their powers. He uses this to transform into the Z Fighters in the game. **'Energy Ball' – A charged ki orb used when in the form of certain characters. **'Kamehameha' – Used in the form of Goku or Gohan. **'Blast Fist' – Used in the form of Goku. **'Spirit Bomb' – Used in the form of Goku. **'Masenko' – Used in the form of Gohan. **'Final Flash' – Used in the form of Vegeta. **'Future Trunks' sword' – Used in the form of Future Trunks. **'Buster Cannon' – Used in the form of Future Trunks. **'Burning Attack' – Used in the form of Future Trunks. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., Ozotto appears as the final boss who is fought twice after a series of six battles: first in the form of the player character and then in his true form (though he will continue to shift between characters throughout the fight). After he is defeated, each Z Fighter will get their own ending after making a wish from the Dragon Balls. Ozotto was also meant to appear in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, but was not implemented due to schedule constraints.Graphic Artist "N", Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu, 1996 Majin Ozotto appears in Dragon Ball Heroes.Ozotto and Kanba Transformation It was revealed in the Dragon Ball 30th Anniversary “Super History Book” that Ozotto possesses a transformation. In his transformed state, he was much more rotund, possessed an eye on his stomach, and four hands instead of two. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains